


Debts

by Villain



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain/pseuds/Villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama gives himself to Yusuke as repayment for the detective saving his mother's life. But when Kurama wishes to end their tryst, Yusuke has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts

Debts

 

"Yusuke? There's some boy here for you."

He looked up, and fell out of his chair. From the floor, Yusuke wondered up at the demon Kurama, who promptly held out a hand. Yusuke took it and stood, shaking the kitsune's hand once he'd gotten his feet. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise." The redhead turned to Yusuke's mother, bowing politely. "Thank you, Mrs. Urameshi."

"Sure!"

Once his mother had vacated the premises, convinced she had done her motherly duty for the day, Yusuke turned to Kurama. "So. How's your mom."

At the mention of his mother, Kurama's face brightened. "She's happy, Yusuke. I have you to thank for that." Stepping carefully over the refuse of Yusuke's room, Kurama caught his arms up around Yusuke's neck, simply breathing. Chest rising and falling against the detective's, Kurama closed his eyes when Yusuke pressed his head to his neck, kissing the crown of his red hair. "Today she told me not even Death could keep her from me, and that she would fight her guide to the River Styx."

"Your mom could take Botan on, easy." He tilted the kitsune's face up and kissed him, parting his lips once Kurama's tongue swept over his mouth eagerly. Arms curling up under Kurama's rear, he lifted the fox and deposited the redhead on his bed. Among the tangled white sheets, Kurama gazed up at him breathlessly, slim fingers drawing the zipper of his sweatshirt down. Yusuke licked his lips. "You must have been in a hurry, Kurama, you forgot your shirt."

"Yusuke, you would have only ripped it off me."

"That's the fun part," he pouted, climbing onto the bed. Throwing a leg over the kitsune's hips, he stared down into the porcelain face while straddling the tapered waist. "No shirt, no service."

"Oh please, don't send me away. I'm very good with my hands," he purred, leaning up to tangle his fingers in the hair on the back of Yusuke's neck. "Let me show you?" The detective nodded eagerly, and Kurama leaned up to meet Yusuke in a kiss again, arching his head back when the boy moved to his throat, biting and sucking. As his hair hung down in a scarlet plait, he felt slight tickles over his scalp as his hair jerked against the pillow, Yusuke's hips grinding into his own mercilessly. Under them the bed rocked and Yusuke smiled. Kurama knew he liked it loud.

The kitsune spread his legs and Yusuke fell between them, rubbing their clothed crotches together hard enough to shake the bed, a shuddering moan breaking from Kurama's lips. As they parted, Yusuke claimed them again, crowding Kurama's mouth with his dominant tongue. And the fox gave in to him, his thighs separated further, one leg hooking over Yusuke's back encouragingly. Their cocks through denim were crushed together and Yusuke choked, gripping the sheets in his fists. Kurama strained, lifting his hips to meet Yusuke with a jarring thrust.

Hands dove between their bodies and Kurama tugged at Yusuke's jeans, pulling them over rounded flesh before they slid down the boy's legs and to the ground. He reached for his own pants, but Yusuke arched up, ripping them from his hips. They joined Yusuke's on the floor, the detective turning back to him almost predatorily. Mewling deep in his throat, Kurama lay back, licking his fingers before running them down his torso to his cock. Fisting himself, he writhed, the other hand in his hair. "Yusuke. Yusuke," he breathed, "Fuck me."

Kurama's legs were in his hands and Yusuke tore the fox up for a greedy kiss before throwing the redhead over onto his stomach. The kitsune grunted when a knee landed between his thighs. "You want it?"

"Yes," he urged, lifting his hips to rub his cleft over Yusuke's erection.

"I'm going to give it to you hard, kitsune," he promised, lapping at a flushed ear. Kurama moaned, arms curling under to cover his face. "Now ask nice."

"Yusuke, please," Kurama cried, shoving back, propelling his groin into the sheets for some kind of friction. "Don't tease me." A resounding clap met his ears before the sting across his buttocks came. He bit out a cry, ending on a keening whimper as Yusuke dragged his hips up and shoved his dripping cock nearly through his entrance.

"I said nice. Now beg."

"I'm burning up," he pleaded, gasping wetly when fingers finally pierced him. "Yusuke," he hissed, "Fuck me, make me scream." He bit into the sheets when a thick cock pushed its way slowly into him about halfway, leaving him breathless and gasping when Yusuke stopped. "Please," he urged. Yusuke stretched down over him, and he felt the stiff pebbles of the boy's nipples pressing his shoulder blades.

Shutting his eyes, Kurama shivered when a dark voice reminded him, fingers playing across his lips, "You know what I want to hear, Kurama. What you owe me."

Taking a shuddering breath, Kurama turned his face away from Yusuke's mouth and whispered resignedly, "I belong to you, Yusuke. You saved my life, so now it's your life." Clenching around the detective as he shoved the rest of the way in with brutal aim, Kurama panted, "Take what's yours, Yusuke."

...

 

Alone, Kurama walked through his house. His mother had taken his brother and stepfather out to eat. Despite the guilt, he'd convinced his mother to leave him home. 'So much homework to get through!' She'd smiled and touched his face like she did sometimes. Leaning into her touch, Kurama bowed his head to accept a kiss on his brow. When they were out the door, he began to pace.

Yusuke wouldn't take it well, but Kurama needed to regain his life, even if Yusuke had been the one to save him from certain death. The detective-he felt his ki-was on his way. Close already to the house, Yusuke's energy was boiling. Not with anger-not yet-but with lust. Skin crawling with anxiety, Kurama fingered loose strands of red, eyes miscast onto the clean lawn outside his back window. It was dark out; no moon.

The knock at the door startled him, resulting in a few hairs pulled from his scalp as his hands jerked to his sides. Flicking them away, Kurama walked to the door, reaching out to turn the knob. The door opened before he touched it and a hand flew through, grabbing his wrist and yanking him forward, nearly off his feet. Stumbling, Kurama fell against Yusuke's chest, shutting eyes tight when strong arms closed around his back. Lips met fleetingly with his eyelids, and Yusuke drew him back, a crooked smile dressed the detective's mouth.

"Miss me? It's been days. Dammit," he panted, hungry eyes eating up the redhead's oddly caged expression, "I need you right now, Kurama. The dreams I've had of you under me. You're responsible for some pretty messy sheets, fox." He laughed easily, closing the door behind him as he moved to the redhead, cupping his face in his hands, fingers diving back into red hair. "Mm, let's see if I remember how you taste." His tongue teased the opening of Kurama's mouth, but the plush lips didn't open for him. Leaning back, he stared hard into Kurama's face and finally noticed the grim resolution lingering in the green. "What is it?"

"I-I can't go on doing this-with you. Yusuke, I-" He gasped when Yusuke shook him, lust bathing his face as Yusuke spoke against his cheek.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll have cum spraying out your nose."

Kurama stared at him, shaking violently. "Please don't talk like that, Yusuke."

"You used to eat up talk like that, and anything else I gave you." He made to caress the redhead's face, but Kurama drew back unsteadily. "What is it? Have we decided the debt's filled or something?"

"Yusuke..."

" 'I belong to you, Yusuke. You saved my life, so now it's your life'. Was everything you told me a lie?" He grabbed the kitsune roughly by the shoulders and shoved him down onto the couch. "I don't think you've repaid me, and now you have to make up for lying, too." Kurama looked up at him, his green eyes wide, the left one partially covered by a thick veil of red hair. Possessively Yusuke brushed it aside, moving his hand to cup the kitsune's face gently. But Kurama still looked afraid. Perching himself on the edge of the coffee table, Yusuke held Kurama still as he kissed him, lips moving carefully against the kitsune's. When his teammate stiffened, Yusuke forced open that tantalizing mouth, shoving his tongue over the familiar palate. Kurama made a low, whispered sound, and Yusuke pushed forward, growling when Kurama's knees slipped up between his thighs. Uninhibited, he rubbed his groin up the redhead's legs.

Too much. Kurama leaned back sharply, a slick smack echoing the broken kiss. "I can't, Yusuke. Please understand that I am not bound to you. Not completely." He shrunk away from the fire in Yusuke's eyes. "It could be said I've found the 'Keiko' of my life." Attempting a smile, it faded when Yusuke shot forward, knocking Kurama back into the cushions. Their faces were inches apart.

Instead of speaking, Yusuke kissed him again, and Kurama's trepidation tasted just as good as lust. He didn't need consent to enjoy the fox. Kurama had been his so long that any change just wasn't... right. And he knew that the kitsune would never dare tell Hiei about them-Yusuke knew that Hiei was the 'Keiko' Kurama referred to-lest the demon take rash actions. "You're perfect," he muttered against moist lips. His groin was burning and he moved even closer to the fox until he felt the limp rise in Kurama's pants. "Wake up now." Grinding into the redhead until the heat from the friction shocked him, Yusuke threw his head back. "Fuck," he groaned, "Spread your legs." Hands digging into the demon's crotch, he grinned, "I'm going to bend you over the back of this couch and fuck the feeling out of you." His promise made him hotter. "Pound into your tight ass until it's numb. Kurama," he growled, "spread your legs."

"No."

His hand fell with a quiet sound across Kurama's cheek, the blow cushioned by hair. For a moment the redhead stared straight ahead, then he turned hurt eyes into Yusuke's face. Pushing the detective away, he tried to stand, but Yusuke shoved him down so that he lay over him, pinning him with his body. Expression softening, he reasoned, "If you would have died, part of your mother would have died too. So I really saved both of you, and you want to belittle that? Kurama?" It was cruel to take advantage of Kurama's guilt, but at times it was the kitsune's prominent emotion. Yusuke cradled Kurama against his chest and soothed him, "Don't you think what I'm asking is a small price to pay, next to what you *could* have paid?" Spots of wetness seeped through his shirt, and despite the smallest pang of remorse, Yusuke allowed himself a quick smile before pulling Kurama up with him, hiding his smile. Tears stained the kitsune's face, and Yusuke had never seen him more beautiful. "Lay back, Kurama," he whispered.

Mother, he thought. He still felt the warmth from her touch, even stronger than the sting of Yusuke's slap. Lowering his eyes, Kurama obeyed, lying back on the couch, guided by Yusuke's firm grip on his hips. Then the spirit detective came over him, pressing him back into the cushions. Yusuke's hands moved over his face, over his chest, ripping away his shirt and swiftly untying his pants. Every time, Kurama would wonder at Yusuke's explorations; how each time they had sex the boy would touch him everywhere, marveling. This time, however, Yusuke's touch was brutal. He yanked Kurama's pants off him jarringly, and stripped himself almost with the same level of violence. Kurama glanced at the door. Anyone could walk in. And by the look on Yusuke's face and the crude way his hands were gripping him, Kurama wished someone would.

His torso hung over the back of the couch, feet sinking into the cushions. Arms stretched out on either side balanced him as Yusuke kicked his legs apart. Spreading his thighs enough that he was exposed fully to the detective, Kurama winced when fingers came into his hair, gently stroking before dragging his head up, back arched inward. Holding him like that, Yusuke shoved forward, breaking into Kurama with practiced force. On the first thrust he hit his prostate and Kurama reeled, his own half erect cock grinding into the backbone of the sofa.

Getting a better hold on the red hair, Yusuke slapped Kurama across the ass and began to ride him like a bitch, pumping in and out of the young body until it hurt. But he just savored the shocks of intensity, listening through the heat to Kurama's whimpers, ending on a high pitched gasp each time Yusuke hit him right. The pace was fast and rough, Yusuke jerking his hips forward and tearing out almost all the way. But when he felt himself near the end, he bent close over Kurama and yanked the kitsune's face to the side. Thrusting as if he intended to pound Kurama through the couch, Yusuke came, biting down hard on Kurama's lips, tasting blood as the fox cried out after him. The redhead twisted his hips, collapsing under Yusuke. He let himself slip out of the fox's heat, staring down as Kurama lay still half off the sofa, thin trails of blood on the backs of his thighs.

Kneeling down, Yusuke pulled Kurama back into his lap, stroking the kitsune's hair. "You like it rough," he assured the boy. Kurama looked up at him, his brow knitted with quiet frustration. Frowning, Yusuke kissed him stiffly. "Still not happy?" Leaning back, he opened his legs to the fox and pushed Kurama's head down. "Then suck my cock, Kurama." Mesmerized, Yusuke watched as already red and swollen lips stretched over his tip, thin hands wrapping to gently pump the base of his shaft. Kurama carefully bobbed his head, scarlet hair falling in waves down to tickle sensitive skin around Yusuke's crotch. The detective lifted his hips, moaning when he hit the back of the kitsune's throat. Holding Kurama's head in place, he rhythmically thrust, fucking the boy's mouth as Kurama breathed heavily through his nose, hands still squeezing. Both hands now tangled tightly in red hair, Yusuke grunted, his hips moving hard, pushing his cock deeper down the kitsune's throat. Hot white sensation gathered in his loins, Kurama's mouth fire around him. Whimpering thinly, he shoved Kurama down harder, until he felt the redhead's face press into his belly. Faint muffled sounds met his ears, but Yusuke ignored them, gyrating against the red pleasure, jerking his hips forward faster and faster until an ache started at the base of his back, building until he was throwing his head from side to side, crying out loudly as he fucked Kurama's mouth. When his legs closed around Kurama's head, still thrusting roughly into the boy's mouth, Yusuke yelled, spilling himself hot and bitter onto Kurama's tongue.

He swallowed thickly, choking and gagging, unable to move his head back. His lips and throat felt raw from the rubbing, and Kurama let his jaw go slack as Yusuke pushed him away against the other arm of the couch where he lay still, gasping for breath. His lips tingled unpleasantly from the forced friction, and he moved his tongue across a sore mouth. Used and now discarded. Yusuke dressed himself, before turning and attempting a kiss. Kurama flinched, mumbling, "No," as clearly as he could, gored mouth unable to shape the simple syllable. Instead, Yusuke reached down and squeezed his flaxen shaft, stroking it until Kurama weakly pushed him away.

When the boy was gone, Kurama rested gingerly on his side, aching everywhere. From the tip of his tongue to the center of his body. Curling up, he closed his eyes and thought of his mother. She smiled in his thoughts. Pillowing his head on his arms, Kurama pictured Hiei. He was gone, perhaps for days or months. He'd seen little of the youkai for weeks. But the gentle pleasure he gained from thoughts of Hiei didn't form. His body was tired from being taken. Sick of thinking. While Yusuke used him, he'd tried to think of Hiei. Sometimes, though, the haunting of debts drowned everything else out.


End file.
